Time After Time
by ComingAndGoingByBroom
Summary: This is the sequel to Loathing. When Elphaba goes to Fiyero to the Vinkus for the summer, will she find things out that were supposed to be kept hidden? Slight change in pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Time After Time:

A/N: So how do you guys like me now? Lol. Anyway, this is the sequel to Loathing.. Oh, and this is not just going to be fluffy romance, there's going to be some mystery and ACTUAL drama! So I hope you enjoy, and as always, review, even if you hated it!

Chapter 1:

The carriage ride had been long and frankly, quite dull and boring, but here she was, Elphaba Thropp, in the Vinkus. She couldn't believe it. Before long, she was going to be serenaded with the sounds of little kids screaming and babies crying while the adults try to make some small talk, until the kids have gone to bed. Then, the adults start to talk about things that actually matter, and not about the weather and so forth.

Loudly, the carriage begins to come in view of the palace. Fiyero points to it, and Elphaba sighs, shaking her long black hair out of her face. Before long, the carriage stops in front of the palace, therefore causing Elphaba to freak out.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. What are we going to do?" Elphaba cries.

"Fae! Chill! It's fine! " He tells her, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not!" She yells.

"Look at me, Fae." He demands. Her head turns around, facing him.

"I love you so much." She says, "And I have proof of it."

He laughs. "Yeah, I know."

She kisses him. And for those short seconds, she feels the sparks. Just like when they met.

Elphaba walks out into the blazing sun, feeling the warmth spread through her body.

"Hi. You must be Miss Elphaba. We've heard so much about you and how you've changed our son. I'm Rosetta, Fiyero's mother." She tells Elphaba.

"Oh, um, hi. Obviously, I'm Elphaba." Elphaba laughs, sliding her hand in Rosetta's and with the other, flinging her long hair out of her face.

"Oh, so I see that he has not told me that you two were engaged." His mother says, pointing her into the direction of two of the main doors. "If you want to go inside while I yell at my son, that's fine."

Elphaba sighs. "Oh, please. You don't even want to know how many times I have had to do that to get him to pay attention in class."

"Tell me at dinner. Oh, Shaylee!" She says. The girl walks over to her, looking like Glinda.

"Hi. I'm Shaylee Tiggular, Fiyero's older sister by a year." She informs her. Shaylee's blonde hair flutters in the breeze like a graceful butterfly in the summer air. She even smelled like the summer with her perfume.

"Hello. I'm Elphaba Thropp, your brother's fiancé." Elphaba tells her.

"Finally! He decided to settle down? And not get kicked out of school? Is this a dream?" She asks.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's real." Elphaba laughs.

"Now, let's go in and have tea." The girl practically pulls her by the arm as she brings Elphaba into their personal dining room.

"Alright." Elphaba replies.

"This is our family dining room, and the other is the one we use for stupid state dinners and the like when we have to act 'civilized' according to our mother. Apparently we act like we're crazy nuts when we don't have to act like pompous people that we aren't. Anyway, so I'm supposing that you want your room to be close to Fiyero's?" Shaylee asks.

"I don't really care." Elphaba responds.

"Well, you can go into the guest bedroom we have for important visitors that has its own bathroom or use the normal people guest bedroom, but have to wait for Fiyero to stop fixing his hair in the mirror at least for fifty minutes." Shaylee replies, kicking her feet onto the table.

"Oh, please, I can get him out if I have too. I'll probably have to do that a lot in about a year or so, when we're married." Elphaba sighs, drinking the last of her tea.

"You can put your feet up on the table. It's allowed and encouraged." Elphaba stares at her like she had recently grown five extra ears out of her head.

Shaylee pours some more tea for Elphaba replies to her as she puts her feet on the table, "I am having a better time than I would at my home. I wouldn't get this. But this is amazing, and I get to stay with you guys for the whole summer if you think your parents won't mind. I know Fiyero won't, obviously."

Shaylee responds with a, "No, they won't. I know they won't mind because you straightened my brother up to be the more responsible person that we knew he was, but he needed the right person to do it. And that is you. I know he loves you."

"Thanks, Shaylee."

"You know, I think that you and I could be great friends." Shaylee offers, holding out her hand.

Elphaba takes it, but was surprised when Shaylee hugged her.

"Now, let's try that again." Shaylee laughs.

They grab hands and hug.

"Oh, so I see that you've approved of Miss Elphaba, Shay?" Rosetta asks.

"Yes, mom. I think that they are perfect together. Oh, and Elphaba is really awesome. Like, totally!" Shaylee exclaims.

"Now, miss Shaylee Lily Tiggular, will you go to your room? There are some things that the soon princess to-be and the queen have to talk about, alone." Rosetta says. Sighing, Shaylee goes back to her room.

"So how is everything?" Rosetta asks her.

"Fiyero told you, didn't he?" Elphaba asks her.

"I'm the one asking questions. Yes, he told me." Rosetta answers.

"I don't know. It's like one day I'm fine, and then the next, I am back on my knees." Elphaba replies.

"Trust me. It'll get better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my son. He seems to have misplaced his mind."

"I thought he already had." Elphaba laughs.

Rosetta laughs as well and then leaves the room, making Elphaba feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Let Go:

Chapter 2:

Elphaba sits on her bed, rather improperly, as she was the soon to be princess.

"Elphaba, can we talk?" Shaylee asks.

She changes her posture, seeing Shaylee.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." She answers, throwing her book behind her and motioning to a spot on the bed next to her.

"I heard what happened. I'm really sorry." Shaylee tells her, grabbing Elphaba's hand.

"It's fine. Look, your brother is being-" Elphaba replies, with an interruption from Shaylee.

"A pain in the butt? Trust me, he can be, but he understands. Give him some time. This is as hard as it is on you, maybe even harder." Shaylee answers.

"Fine. But he doesn't get it. I'm scared. I'm still recovering from that, and I am engaged. Not that I don't want to be, but still."

"He loves you. Hey, so are you going to the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, why not? Besides, I want to."

"Yay!" Shaylee answers, then gives Elphaba a hug.

Elphaba responds back, but with confusion.

"Hey, Fae." Fiyero says as he walks through the door.

"Hello. Look, Shay, can your brother and I talk for a minute?" Elphaba asks.

"Yeah." Then adds under her breath, "I know why. I'll tell mom that you have your fiancé in your room."

"Shut up!" Elphaba laughs.

Shaylee glares at her. "Yeah right." Then she leaves the room.

Fiyero walks over to the door and shuts it. Elphaba looks at him.

"What do you want to do?" Elphaba asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't wanna just sit there and stare at me."

"Fine." He says, sitting on the bed beside her.

He moves her hair out of her face. Elphaba knew what was coming next, but she didn't want to instigate it. Fiyero kisses her deeply, laying on top of her on the bed.

Shaylee opens the door. "Fiyero-uh, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Now will you leave me alone with my beautiful fiancé?"

"No. Dad wants to see you and meet Elphaba."

"Can you give me ten minutes so I can get up and put my shirt on?"

"Yeah."

Shaylee then leaves the room, door still open.

"I don't want to ever get up." Elphaba says.

"Me either." Fiyero replies. "But do you want my mom seeing us like this?"

"I don't really care."

"Same here."

Fiyero sits up, lifting Elphaba in his arms.

"Now, where's my shirt?" Fiyero asks.

"I have it." Elphaba giggles, then runs out of the room. "Come and get it!"

"Seriously, Fae, you're going to get it."

He then runs after her, eventually catching up to her and attempting to ply it out of her hands.

"Yero, if you carry me down the steps, put your shirt on, then carry me into wherever your parents are, you get it back."

"Okay." He then picks her up, slowly walks down the stairs, then puts his shirt on.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Ok, my parents are in the library." Fiyero scoops Elphaba in his arms and carries her into the library where his parents were by the door.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba." Elphaba clamors out of Fiyero's arms, shaking the king's hand.

"Hi. You must be-?"

"I'm Terence." He answers. "Please take a seat."

Elphaba sits by Fiyero.

"Now, we want to talk about the rules since you both disappeared so quickly."

"Argh, mom! What do you think we're going to do?"

"I was going to ask you why your fiancé's hair is all messed up around her shoulders and her dress is shifted a bit to the left."

"Great."

"Correction: we want to talk about when you all are getting married."

"We don't know. Maybe in a few months."

"Okay. That will be all."

But Elphaba knew that would not be all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Elphaba stands at the door, where she had seen Glinda last.

"Well?" She asks herself.

"Hey, Fae. Um, I have a question to ask you about the wedding." Fiyero asks her.

"Sure." She says, and then runs with him to the gardens.

The gardens are large, full of pinks, greens, reds, and blues.

"What did you want to talk about?" Elphaba asks.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"You idiot! Why would I not, may I daresay?"

"Well, Glinda told me that you were only going through with this because you didn't want to be the governor!"

"How could you believe her?! That's it. If you are going to act like the pig headed man I see right now when we are married, I'm calling it off." Elphaba stalks off.

"Fae, wait!"

Elphaba turns around and throws something in midair. "Oh, and you can have your ring back."

With that she storms off into the castle, wiping her eyes of tears.

Fiyero sits in the hot afternoon sun, wondering what he ever did wrong to her.

"Look, she's hot headed. Gosh, don't you know to take it slow with Elphie? She's scared, and she feels like you want her to feel a certain way." Glinda says, walking behind him.

"Glin, how do you know?"

"That is between me and my four empty boxes of tissues she has used."

"Where is she?" He asks, standing up with the ring in his hand.

"Fiyero, she is in her bedroom. Boq is in there with her."

Fiyero rushes off to the room.

Elphaba sits on the bed, softly sobbing.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cries as she sees him in the doorway.

"It's fine."

"Really?" She asks him.

"Really."

He sits by her on the bed, grasping her hand. Boq leaves the room.

"Do you want this back?"

"Of course I want the ring. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

They then lay on the bed.

Suddenly there was a long, drawn out scream from downstairs. Elphaba seizes her dress from the floor, nervous.

"What was that?" Fiyero asks.

"I have no clue. I'll go with you." Elphaba replies as she wraps the sheet around her body.

"You stay here. No, you stay close by me." Fiyero answers as he puts his clothes back on over him.

"What happened?" Elphaba asks.

Elphaba sees the sight on the ground. Her history teacher lay dead, on the ground.

"Oh my Oz." Elphaba whispers, then faints into Fiyero's arms.

The lights of the room shine brightly into her eyes as she wakes.

"Fae, are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Give me a second." Elphaba says, and then runs into the bathroom. Glinda had still left the tests on the counter. And saw that they had not changed in a few hours.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we go outside for a minute?" Elphaba asks.

"Sure." He replies, then carries her out to the garden where they had been earlier today.

Elphaba glances around, making sure no one was in earshot.

"You know that thing that happened a few months ago."

"Yeah." He replies.

"Well, it happened again." Elphaba smiles, then falls into his loving embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Time after Time:

A/N: Don't hate me after this chapter. Understood? 'Kay, let's get started!

Chapter 4:

Elphaba quickly walks into the kitchen, with Fiyero by her side. Glinda had brought Nessa with her, which made Elphaba curious. Nessa didn't even like Glinda. Or did she?

"Fabala! How great to see you!" Nessarose tells her sister, as she wheels over and grabs her sister's midsection.

"Nessa! How are you?" Elphaba asks, trying to feint interest. She was only interested in what she was doing, and enough of this small talk.

"Great, Elphaba." Nessa answers, then continues to speak to the floor. "I am here to see Glinda. Trust me. I honestly do not care about you." She whispers.

Elphaba nods, tears quickly escaping her eyes like a waterfall.

"Nessa, did you really just say that?" Fiyero asks her.

"Why, yes I did. She deserves it! She abandoned me and I loath her for it!" Nessarose responds, turning her chair to the door.

"What did I ever do to you?" Elphaba asks, drawing closer to her sister.

Glinda walks to Elphaba, separating her and Nessarose with her own body. She moved her lips, but the only words that were audible were: "Stay out of this, Elphaba Alana Thropp! It's none of your business!"

Elphaba raises her hand. "Yes, it sure is my business. What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing!" Glinda protests.

Elphaba slaps her across the face, resulting in a cracking noise that resounded throughout the kitchen.

"Fae, calm down." Fiyero whispers, but before Elphaba could follow, Glinda slaps her repeatedly across the face.

Nessarose quickly runs out of the kitchen, but watches through the door.

Soon, Elphaba was rolling on the floor, crying.

"This has gone way too far." He tells them, but quickly retreats to the back of the room when he sees Nessarose wheeling towards him.

Nessarose chases him out the hallway, causing him to run into the staircase.

As soon as the two were out of the room, Glinda seizes Elphaba by the shoulder and lightly kisses her on the lips.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers, the green eyes looking into the blue.

"It's fine." Elphaba replies, hugging the shorter female with confusion.

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Maybe, I don't know anymore. We had a huge fight a week ago and I'm not sure."

"I know you're going to hate me after this, but I love you. I will love you until the end of time." The blonde says, pulling her off the ground.

"I do too, but Fiyero would kill me. And besides, you love Nessa. You're perfect for each other."

"You're carrying his child again, aren't you?"

"Yes. But I feel so confused. Go break up with Boq. He likes another girl." Elphaba replies, wiping her eyes of the tears that had dared to fall.

"Thank you." Glinda tells her, then runs into the hall, where Fiyero stood.

"You kissed her."

"Yes."

At that, Elphaba comes running out of the kitchen.

"Hey, let's go outside. I wanna tell you something!" Elphaba tells him, rather flirtatiously.

Glinda stands in front of Boq, her arms crossed.

"Look, I didn't mean to kiss her. I don't love her!" Glinda loudly protests.

"You love Nessarose. I saw you two."

"Do you hate me?" She asks.

"No. I am going to ask a girl named Sundrae. I love her. She came from Munchkinland, like I did. But tell me, did you ever feel anything when you kissed me?" Boq asks her, turning his back to her.

"No. Not at all. I'm so sorry." She tells him, to the retreating figure that was now his back.

Elphaba sits outside with Fiyero, gazing into the hot summer lake.

"I have a not so serious question to ask you."

"Yes?" Elphaba raises her head.

"Do you want to go swimming?" He asks her.


	5. Chapter 5

Time After Time

A/N: The song in the middle of the fanfiction during the dance is Megan Hilty's song Hopin'. It's appropriate for them. And the song Elphaba sings is All Your Life, by The Band Perry. Glinda sings Better Dig Two by The Band Perry with Boq. Hehe, I love country music. It's awesome. And I also have bronchitis again so I'm sad about that.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The warm, yet cold water surrounds Elphaba as she lies on her back, gazing up at the sky. She wonders how long it will be until they actually start preparing for the wedding, as Elphaba was anxious for it to come along so she wouldn't feel like they were moving entirely slow.

"Elphie?" Glinda asks as Elphaba turns around to look to her.

"Yes?" Elphaba replies.

"Can Nessa and I talk to you for a second?" Glinda tells her. Elphaba nods and walks out of the water, grabbing her towel.

"Sure. What's up?" She asks Glinda.

"We were wondering if we could tell you something. About whom we think did the murder." Nessarose says, patting the soft grass beside her. Elphaba sits there.

"I've had a few suspensions as well." Elphaba replies.

"We think that your father did it. You know, the Wizard." Glinda tells Elphaba, reaching for her hand.

"I don't understand how that can be real, as he is dead. There's no logical explanation, unless he faked his own death." Elphaba replies.

"We have evidence. But we have a few other possibilities."

"Madame Morrible?"

"Exactly."

"We could hold a meeting. After the wedding, because I'm sure that I can't handle anymore drama at the moment."

"I'm thinking that the wedding is going to be soon, because I think that Fiyero is going to have a cow if he isn't married to you before-" Nessa tells her.

"I am aware of that." Elphaba laughs, then gets up and puts on a sundress.

"Where are you going, Fabala?" Nessa asks.

"I'm going to ask how small we can get the wedding. But everyone that's here can come. You know what I mean."

And with that, Elphaba runs off to the castle.

* * *

Elphaba runs along corridors, until she finds Fiyero.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to kick Glinda in the butt?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Look, if we were to get married, today, would you have any complaints?" Elphaba asks.

"No. You know that. Let's go tell my parents. And then you can dry off." He tells her, slipping his hand in hers.

They stumble upon them, and Shaylee in the kitchen, all sitting down with two chairs to spare.

"Elphaba? Is something wrong?" Terrance, Fiyero's father asks.

"No. I was going to ask you if we could move the wedding up forward. A lot forward, if you don't mind." Elphaba tells him, then grabs Fiyero's arm and sits beside him.

"As in today? We can do that." Rosetta answers.

"Really? Thank you!" Elphaba exclaims.

"Let me get Glinda, Nessa, and Shaylee, and then we'll get started." Shaylee gets up from her chair, and walks out arm in arm with Elphaba.

* * *

"Now, we're going to do your hair, makeup, and other things. Then, we'll go get the ballroom ready, and then, it's time." Elphaba nods.

Glinda does Elphaba's hair in a braid, a simple braid down her back. Nessarose does her half-sister's makeup, with pink lip gloss, light green eye shadow, light pink blush, and mascara. Shaylee, however, grabs the dress out of the attic, and the shoes.

"Look at the dress." Shaylee tells her.

The dress had floral patterns and faint sparkles along the top, to coordinate with the sparkles; the dress color was white, down to the waist, where it turned lighter with a gray overlay. Elphaba thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The veil, however, was one that would go to her waist, with a blue tint. The shoes were white, with no heels. Elphaba smiles, then removes the wet dress from her body. They slide the dress, veil, and shoes onto her body.

Elphaba looks into the mirror, and hugs everyone. "Thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go."

* * *

The ballroom was elegant, with all of the guys in the middle. Nessarose throws rose petals onto the ground. Glinda and Shaylee stand in front of the alter, waiting for Elphaba to come out.

When she comes out, Fiyero forgets to breath.

"Breath." Boq tells him.

Elphaba walks up to the alter, where the preacher stands there with a commanding presence.

"Now, does anyone have any complaints?"

No one says anything.

"Okay, do you take Elphaba as your wife?"

"Yes." Fiyero grabs the ring from Glinda and slides it on her finger.

"Do you?" He looks at Elphaba.

"Yes." Elphaba grabs the ring from Boq, and slides it on his finger.

They kiss. Glinda laughs as she sees Elphaba winking at her from the side. The preacher leaves.

"Now, let's dance, everybody!"

Elphaba smiles, and leans against him. Fiyero grabs her waist gently as the music starts. The chorus, however, was engraved in his memory.

"I'm hopin', hopin'

That you're open

I hear your heart when your words are unspoken

'Cause what you may see

The past I see

You may be what I'm looking for."

He grabs her waist, until the music stops.

"Now, let's party on, you guys!"

Glinda was apparently drunk, as she drunk at least three glasses of wine.

"Um, Glinda, you need to go sit down."

"No. I'm going to have fun!" Glinda yells.

Elphaba quietly walks up to the microphone, with Fiyero in tow.

"This is the song I kind of chose to sing with him. We've rehearsed it a few times."  
Fiyero nods, and then says. "We hope you like it."

"Would you walk to the edge of the ocean?  
Just to fill my jar with sand  
Just in case I get the notion  
To let it run through my hand  
Let it run through my hand." Elphaba sings.

"Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light." They sing together.  
"I just want to be the only girl" Elphaba sings, and then Fiyero joins in.  
"You love all your life  
You love all your life."

"Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies  
Yeah, put them in a lamp to light my world  
All dressed up in a tux and bowtie  
Hand deliver to a lonely girl  
To a lonely, lonely girl." Fiyero sings.

"Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light." They sing together.  
"I just want to be the only girl" Elphaba sings, and then Fiyero joins in.  
"You love all your life  
You love all your life."

"Lately I've been writing desperate love songs  
Mostly I sing them to the walls,  
You could be the center piece of my obsession  
If you would notice me, I  
Ohh yeah." They sing.

"Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light." They sing together.  
"I just want to be the only girl" Elphaba sings, and then Fiyero joins in.  
"You love all your life  
You love all your life."

Everyone claps, then Glinda gets up there.

"Okay, now, this is dedicated to Boq, because I really don't care about Nessarose anymore! Sorry, but I'm breaking up with you!" Nessarose wheels herself to the door, then stops.

"Guess what? I'm going to date someone else! A guy from Munchkinland!"  
She leaves the room.

"I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead  
Made you wait 'til our wedding night  
That's the first and the last time I'll wear white

So if the ties that bind ever do come loose  
Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose  
Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell  
Before I'll see you with someone else

Put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say:

"Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much"  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

Well,  
It won't be whiskey, won't be meth  
It'll be your name on my last breath  
If divorce or death ever do us part  
The coroner will call it a broken heart

So put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say:

"Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much"  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

Dig two  
Ooh, ooh

I took your name when I took those vows  
I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,  
Oh, right now

If the ties that bind ever do come loose  
If "forever" ever ends for you  
If that ring gets a little too tight  
You might as well read me my last rites

And let the stone say:

'Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much'  
If you go before I do  
Gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig, uh!

Put your stone right next to mine,  
We'll be together 'til the end of time  
Don't you go before I do,  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead." Glinda sings.

No one claps.

"Now, let's go to bed." Fiyero whispers to Elphaba.

"Okay."

They walk up to the staircase, when a voice suddenly floats up from below.

"You thought you escaped me, daughter. You were wrong."

* * *

A/N: So I left you with a cliffhanger. I hate them, but it is important.


End file.
